The gray roblox character
I'm a player that gives most of my time and effort in some games on Roblox and ROBLOX makes updates often and added default clothing which made sense since players like to be naked sometimes to either scare players who are not familiar with the game, or online date. I was one of the players who try to scare only to mock the "hackers" and "myths" because they didn't appeal to me anymore, there were people who liked to ruin good creepypastas like the blox watch or other creepypastas. the blox watch account was a stereotype of the creepypasta. many people get scared or nervous about hackers but I'm nonchalant. I like to put things as "proof worthy" a term I used and created. anyways I was playing grinding games during my free time at the library on Roblox and I had a card to get on and would use it and verify if I can get on, and I would start playing games like simulators, RPG games, tycoons, idles, you name it. so one day I started playing dungeon quest, to start a new game and started playing, I was killing these monsters and grinding money for something I wasn't sure I was still new to the game, I barely hit level 11 since I joined a higher level gram but I was adapting to the difficulty of learning how to survive and get more items. I was playing for about a few hours and this part is when something caught my eye. I didn't know if it was a glitch or another player joining but I saw a glimpse of a head pop out, like half of the face was exposed and I was just there like I saw a ghost. it disappears when I turned away to fight a horde of monsters. the only thing that made me petrified was that the player or npc, I'm not entirely sure was not named nor was acting like an NPC but like apart of a block. If it was a player, it wouldn't have armor and if it was an NPC it would have been talked about and the next time I see it I'll try to screenshot it and post it online. after that spine-chilling pause, I was switching to a simulator game, called knife simulator and I noticed something off with the chat ''this is what I thought I have seen so here is what I could remember '' irock80s1: hi juman12 juman12: sup '3 minutes later or more ' irock80s1 : hey come I see a gray figure's face looking at me juman12 : I don't believe you irock80s1 : come then juman12 comes later on and in chat they start talking about how the world is overrun by weird humans as they say and that they are aliens or something, it was kinda weird from where this was going, so juman12 and irock80s1 suddenly start saying messages like "OMG IT MOVES" or "ITS KILLING ME" this was getting out of hand but suddenly things got worse. from chats to just nothing the two players were silent and then they left. they probably private chatted, planning to leave. I was later seeing a friend request from myself? the strangest thing ever but I ignored it and searched for a game, searching till the request came back so I just left it alone. then out of curiosity, I checked the profile's data and the account was created on April 1, 2012. I was beginning to laugh because It was on April 1st thinking it must have been a hoax. but I realized this was my account it looks identical with name and looks 1 hour later I accepted because I wanted to tell them a nice try but that was a big mistake... this profile suddenly was all gray and had nothing on nor the default clothes when i reloaded the page. I thought at first, oh they have probably friended me a long time ago, but i completely forgot I had a very young account and that the account does not have default clothes if they friended me now? i was getting too ahead of myself so i took a break. later on, I was getting stressed and came on the Roblox page and started reporting this imposter, to relieve myself that it's going to be ok if I just report it. a few months later I logged on to Roblox to find myself with a note and a ban form a moderator? I didn't do anything how did this happen? it said "ACCOUNT deleted for not following the laws of physics in Roblox" this left me frozen with my thoughts... I'm shocked not the fact I got a deleted main account but that the message was out of the ordinary like "banned for being bully " or "banned for hacking", nope it was just that. I'm not kidding but you won't believe me when your reading this. all I can say is, don't make the mistake I made and avoid this at all costs, even if it looks suspiciously like someone looks like a fake or some bug or glitch you wanna show the world. just don't make that mistake, I'm warning you never to accept a random friend request from strangers that even if It seems harmless, because you may never know what a friend request from someone not in the games you play are. Category:Marked for Review